Talks, Dancing, and Wagers
by skyisthelimit
Summary: After what happened in Carthak, it was obvious that Tortall's black robe mage was very protective of his student, in all aspects. Her first crush was no exception. Little does Numair know, though, is that there's a mastermind behind all the mischief...
1. Chapter 1

**Talks, Dancing, and Wagers**

**Entry for the DN Writers Faction Contest**

**A/N: Hey all! This is my entry for sylvanius's contest on her forum. It takes place just after EM, and before the barriers came down. It was a blast to write! Let me know what you think! **

**And, of course, when the votes start, I would really love it if you guys would vote for me ;)**

**Still, you should take the time to read the other entries! It's a great competition!**

**EDIT: VOTING INFO BELOW!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

The black robe mage of Tortall was in a foul mood.

As he stormed the halls of the palace, servants immediately ducking out of his way as soon as they came in proximity of his flashing dark eyes, he only knew only one emotion: irritation. And the subject of this negative emotion…was the smirking purple-eyed knight trotting at his side.

"Lighten up, Numair. _I _think Bryan is a handsome fellow," Alanna grinned, taking amusement in provoking her tall friend.

"Master Smithson is a cad," Numair stated resolutely.

"You don't even know him," Alanna chuckled.

"Of course I do. He's the new hostler, is he not?"

"_Besides_ that, you don't know a single thing about him."

"I don't need to. All I need to know is that he's the undeserving object of Daine's admiration." Numair's nostril's flared as he spoke the last sentence. His stomach tightened with an unknown feeling as he thought of Daine.

Ever since the Tortallan's return from Carthak, Numair and Daine's relationship had…changed. Numair couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that when he looked at Daine, he saw her in a slightly different light. Maybe it was because of the forceful actions she took to avenge him when she thought him dead. Maybe it was because of the fear he had constantly felt for her while they were south. Maybe it was because he still remembered what it felt like to tightly hold her in his arms, as he did when they were reunited…

Numair shook his head, dispersing the uncomfortable thoughts.

In any case, their journey to Carthak taught Numair, and frankly, the entire Tortallan party that had accompanied them, that he was _very_ protective of his student, in all areas.

Her first crush was no exception.

"How can you know that he's undeserving when you haven't even _met_ the poor lad," Alanna told him.

"You're close friends with Daine, you're supposed to be on _my_ side," Numair said, aggravated, deliberately not answering the Lioness's question.

"Exactly. I'm her _friend_. Not her mother," Alanna grinned wickedly, "or a jealous lover."

Numair, completely missing the implication in her words, said doggedly, "Still, aren't you concerned at _all_?"

"Daine's a big girl. More than that, as she so dramatically displayed back in Carthak. I wouldn't worry about her Numair. She has a temper to rival mine."

Numair, in spite of himself, grinned. That was putting it mildly. Even before their trip to Carthak, Numair knew Daine's stubbornness also came with a fiery streak that only grew as she became more sure of and confident in herself. Numair remembered a time when she had caught a page cruelly torturing a gopher as she and Numair made their way to the palace. After Daine was through with the page, Numair could have sworn the poor boy had been on the brink of wetting himself.

When the page had scampered off, Numair had said solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye, "You're a truly frightening force to reckon with, magelet."

Daine had merely huffed.

Numair was pulled out of his reminiscing by a very familiar giggle. He and Alanna had reached an exit of the palace, and, through the open set of doors, Numair could see Daine seated on a bench by the stables…with _him_.

Numair's fury quickly returned.

He was about to stalk over there when Alanna hastily tugged him away from the doorway.

"None of that, Master Salmalìn. It's rude to interrupt when a girl's trying to flirt."

"What do you mean '_flirt_'?! She was obviously uncomfortable – "

"Saying things aloud doesn't make them true."

Numair opened his mouth to reply, but Alanna quickly said, "_Enough_, Numair," in her sternest voice. She glared at him over her shoulder as she continued to pull him through corridors and Numair fell silent under the unnerving gaze of amethyst eyes.

He followed meekly behind the champion, not noting their destination until she opened the doors to the palace library. She then proceeded to drag him to the remotest corner of the scholarly room before shoving him into a lounge chair.

"Sit." He obeyed.

Even with Numair sitting, the champion was only barely taller than the mage. But she took full advantage of those few inches. She seemed to tower over him, and Numair shrank back into his chair, eyes flitting between her face and her sword.

"Now, see here. You leave Daine alone, Master Salmalìn. Give her space. Having your first crush is an important rite of passage for a girl—"

"Right of passage?" Numair repeated skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

Alanna threw him a look that said "Shut up and listen." He did.

"And I'll not have you go ruin it for her. Stop being such a worrywart. You've got to understand that Daine can take care of herself. We're not in Carthak anymore, and—"

"Just because we're not in Carthak doesn't mean there are no more dirty lowlifes hunting for easy prey like Daine!" Numair retaliated.

Alanna looked amused. "Careful what you say. You wouldn't want Daine to overhear you calling her 'easy'. She won't take kindly to that. And we've already agreed how dangerous her temper can be."

"Oh, and you haven't been influencing her at _all_," Numair muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Alana leered at him. "_Behave_, Numair. Or I swear by the Goddess I'll have your navel to my sword faster than you can cry 'Thak'."

Cringing at the image, Numair gave in and sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But he's still a—"

"Behaving means not insulting people you don't know."

Numair looked as if he would protest, but apparently thought better of it, and reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Alanna's jovial mood had returned, and she chuckled as she sat on the chair next to him.

"I don't understand how any of this is funny," Numair said sourly.

"Oh, you would think it funny too, if it was any girl other than Daine."

Numair scowled at her, and chose not to address that. "But I swear, if that…boy..." Numair struggled not to use a derogatory title, "touches her inappropriately in _any_ way…Jon will have a new tree in his stables. Or maybe bush. I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards the latter. Greater chance someone will decide to desecrate a bush."

Alanna didn't deign that with a reply, but instead got a pensive look on her face.

"You know, someone should talk to her," she said, glancing at her friend through the corner of her eye.

"I know! What is Daine _thinking_, falling for scum like that?" Numair cried, the insult slipping from his tongue. Fortunately—at least, fortunately for him—Alanna didn't appear to notice.

"No, I mean, someone should _talk_ to her."

"Exactly my point! Talk some sense into her—"

"No Numair." Alanna looked at him evenly. Still, if Numair had scrutinized her eyes carefully, he would have seen the somewhat evil gleam in them. "I mean, someone should give _the_ talk to her."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they did, however, Numair's face promptly turned a bright red in spite of his tan.

"You d-don't mean m-_me_ do you?"

Alanna's stare remained steady, but her lips twitched to a smirk.

"I-I-I'm sure Onua already…" Numair managed to splutter.

Alanna shook her head. "I know for a fact that she hasn't . There's never been an occasion to."

"Th-Then shouldn't _you_—"

"I'm bound for the northern borders in a half hour. You know that. No Numair, you're all that's left. And don't go running to Onua either. The trainees were just put on their probationary year, so she has a short vacation. She's leaving for some fief in the east. Apparently she has a friend there."

"I really think that it would be better if a woman discussed this with—"

"Normally, it's preferable. But what's really important is that it comes from someone she trusts and is comfortable with. Daine trusts no one more than she trusts you. And she's your apprentice, so she's comfortable when alone with you."

Numair inwardly cursed. Alanna knew just how to spin this. By making it all about Daine's happiness, there was no way Numair could refuse.

He could still try, though.

"But you did say women were preferable. Wouldn't it be best, then, to just wait until you or Onua comes back?" Numair pleaded.

Alanna glared at him. "Numair, if I return and hear that you have _not_ spoken to Daine on this matter, my sword will personally relieve you of certain body parts so that you won't even have to worry about _that_ topic again."

Numair winced and recoiled. Two threats from the Lioness and her sword within five minutes. Not good for the mental health.

"Understand?"

He racked his brains for another excuse. For once, though, his great mind failed him.

"Very well," he murmured in the tinniest voice possible.

"Good. Then I'm off." She got up and strolled out of the library, leaving a very miserable mage behind.

Yes, Numair was in a _very_ foul mood.

* * *

Numair paced his rooms nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd already sent a servant to go and fetch Daine for him, and now all he could do was wait.

He pondered what he was going to say to her. What _would_ he say to her? Mithros, he'd never, _ever_, had to think of this kind of thing! He hadn't even received one of these 'talks' in his youth: he'd just read about it (and, being the innocent, impressionable boy of 14 that he was, had been completely horrified. When his father had figured out why Numair had been nauseous for two days, he'd roared with laughter, but left it at that). What's more, he was a _man_. What did he know about…internal female processes? What did he know about what sex was to women? _Oh Goddess, doesn't it hurt for girls the first time?_ Numair thought. _Of course it does, you idiot. But how am I supposed to tell _Daine_ that??_

Numair groaned and rubbed his palm over his face. _Curse you, Alanna_.

Then, Numair heard the creak that signified his door being opened.

"Numair? You wanted to see me?" Daine walked into his rooms without hesitation, Kitten trailing behind. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching as the mage looked up from his hand.

"Ah – yes, Daine, um…ahem," he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Is everything alright?" Daine asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Numair quickly responded, clearing his throat again.

_Oh for Mithros's sake, man! Just do it!_

Numair gathered his courage "Daine, I, uh, I understand you've begun to…" His courage faltered, and so did his voice.

"I've begun to what?" said a confused Daine.

"Y-you've begun to…to…"

Numair continued to stutter and fumble with his words, and Daine's lips twitched slightly. "Numair, are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you this nervous before. You're stuttering more than the pages on their first day."

Ignoring the slight jibe, Numair took a deep breath, and began again. "It has come to my understanding, Daine, that you've begun to…feel an attraction to the opposite gender – I mean to say, a particular member of the opposite gender." Numair internally groaned. He already sounded stupid and he'd hardly spoken one sentence.

Daine's expression grew bewildered. "…Are you talking about Bryan?"

Numair bristled slightly at the name. "Partly, I suppose."

"Alright, what about him?"

Numair had to take another deep breath. "Daine, you're now a young lady, and I'm sure you'll feel…_urges_. Completely natural urges to…partake in the act of procreation—" Numair couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Now he just seemed like an uptight idiot. But there was no going back and he couldn't stop now. He stared fixedly at a single grain in the wood floors below him, and refused to look up at his student's face as he continued. "What I mean to say, you're probably feeling some…desire with in you, which, again, is completely natural. But you have to be careful, Daine. If you let yourself run away with your desires, well, you'll…you'll become preg—"

Finally, Daine, who hadn't a clue up till now about what Numair was trying to say, suddenly realized what this was all about.

She broke into a fit of giggles.

"—nant, and you must know you're too young for th—what's so funny?"

Daine just giggled harder.

"Daine, I'm being serious. I know it may seem abstract to you, but physical pleasure that involves one's…private parts—"

Daine's giggles turned to full, loud laughter. Clutching her midriff, she laughed and laughed, struggling to breath. Kitten whistled inquiringly, wondering what joke she was missing.

Numair scowled, growing angry. He crossed his arms and waited for his student to finish.

Some minutes later, Daine finally calmed down enough that she was no longer barking in laughter. Panting, she wiped tears from her eyes. Then she looked up into her teacher's mad face.

"Daine, really, you need to pay attention to what I'm saying and not treat it as a joke. Unless you _want_ to give birth at the age of 15—"

Another giggle escaped her mouth, and Numair's scowl deepened.

"_Daine._"

"I'm sorry, Numair, but," she giggled once more, "are you really trying to teach me about canoodling?"

"Canoodling?"

"Sex."

Numair's face flushed. "I know you might think you already know what it is, but, you should also know, and I think this will deter you from jumping into things before you're ready, it will hurt the—"

"Numair, think about who you're talking to," Daine said, blue-grey eyes very amused.

"I'm talking to a young 15 year old girl in the midst of her first crush." Numair was growing frustrated again.

"No, you're talking to a 15 year old daughter of a midwife."

Numair jerked abruptly, eyes growing wide, as Daine began to giggle again. "Honestly, Numair, did you think I wouldn't _know_ about all this? Did you think Ma wouldn't have told me everything I wanted to know and everything I didn't the moment I got my first monthly?"

Numair flushed again, looking down. What _had_ he been thinking? _That's just it_, Numair supposed, _I wasn't_. He had been so blindsided by the fact that Alanna wanted _him_ to do this, he hadn't even thought about the logic of talking to Daine at _all_. The brilliant mind that was extolled all over the realm…had forgotten common sense.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Numair," Daine said, sympathetic toward his embarrassment, "Alanna did the same."

Numair jerked his head up. "Who?"

"Alanna. She tried to give me the talk before, too." Daine absentmindedly stroked a sleepy Kitten's scales, her mouth stretching into a small, secretive smile at the memory.

"When? Was it yesterday? Or maybe just now? Or—"

"Calm down, oh great teacher," Daine teased, misinterpreting his agitation. "This was last year, just after I turned fourteen."

"_Last year?_" A steady storm was growing in Numair.

Daine didn't seem to notice though, and laughed, "Mmhm. It was when we visited Pirate Swoop during the winter we spent at the tower. Remember how she suddenly excused herself from the conversation and dragged me away? She took me to one of the guest rooms, and sat me down. She said, 'Daine, there are some things you should know now that you're fourteen' and went straight to all the gory details. I kept trying to tell her it she didn't have to tell me anything, but she just kept going. Eventually, I gave up, meaning to wait until she was done. But then, at the end, she took something out of her pockets and said 'Now, every young woman should have this, just to be safe.' She reached over to give it to me—"

"Wait, give what?" Numair asked, curious through his irritation at his friend.

"Oh, this." Daine reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain that held her badger's claw. Then she gently rubbed her fingers over something that wasn't there, and suddenly a small, disc-like pendant appeared underneath them.

"An _anti-pregnancy charm?_" Numair said, shocked. "She gave you that when you were fourteen? Wait, you haven't…"

"Of course not Numair. In fact, I haven't even been kissed yet. Even so, most girls get a charm as soon as she starts getting her monthlies," Daine said patiently.

"_What?_"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"There's a _story_ to this?"

"Oh stop being such a grump and just listen. So she reached over, with the charm dangling out from her hand, and, well, that's when the baron walked in."

"_George_?"

Daine laughed. "George. He opened the door the moment Alanna's hand was halfway between us. Alanna froze and I was horrified. No one moved for I don't know how long. Then George raised an eyebrow, and we burst out laughing. It really was funny." Daine rubbed the charm again, causing it to disappear again, before tucking the necklace into her shirt again.

Numair pondered the story, and, for a just an instant, his lip twitched. But then he remembered his anger.

Daine, confused by his silence, carefully examined his face. "Numair, are you all right?"

"Alanna talked to you about sex a year ago?"

"_Yes._ Oh let it go, master mage. You don't have to give me _all_ my lessons."

Numair shook his head. "That isn't what I'm thinking about."

"Then what _are _you thinking about?"

"Jon might get a new tree after all. I wonder if its leaves will be purple."

* * *

The weeks went by, all in which Numair saw nothing of Alanna, unfortunately. But he also did not see much of Daine. He barely saw her for lessons – in honesty, he didn't have much left to teach her – and when he did see her apart from meals, she was always with that…_Smithson_ fellow, which angered him to no end. But he'd promised Alanna he'd behave, and even though he was infuriated with her for subjecting him to unnecessary embarrassment, he was a man of his word (the fact that she was one of the best sword handlers in existence had nothing to do with anything, of course).

But today, on the fall equinox, the king was holding the Harvest Feast, a special event because everyone in Corus could attend, not just the aristocracy. Some people, though, were obliged to make an appearance. Mainly the icons of the country, meaning Numair, Alanna, even Daine – her magic had become very famous, so much that people began to refer to her as the Wildmage of Tortall.

While Numair didn't mind court functions – unless he was engrossed in a working; then he did mind – he was especially looked forward to this one. Not only was it more relaxed than normal royal feasts, but he'd also get to see Alanna and give her a piece of his mind. And he'd see Daine.

This time around, he took extra care with his appearance. For some reason, he wanted to impress...someone? Numair wasn't sure. He dressed in a gold-trimmed red silk shirt that the queen had given him for the feast, and donned his robe. He put on more jewelry than he would on casual days, but less than he normally would for a court function. He didn't want to seem…gaudy. Maybe it was Daine's influence.

He made his way to the palace's largest reception hall, passing Daine's room. He paused, though, and wondered if he should ask Daine to accompany him to the feast. _You're going to see her there regardless. What's a few more minutes?_ He wasn't sure if that was an encouraging or discouraging comment, but decided to try anyways. He knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled thump and scraping. Curious, he knocked again. Now he heard a struggling voice. "Help!"

_Daine?_ "Daine! Are you alright?"

"Help, Numair!" More scuffling.

What was going on? Panicked and filled with fear, Numair tried the door knob. It was locked. Shaking it, Numair cried, "Daine!"

The door wouldn't budge. Cursing, Numair stepped back and called, "Daine, get away from the door!" He glared, releasing his power, and the door slammed open with a crack. He rushed in. "Daine!"

Daine was hiding behind her bed, cowering from Thayet, who was holding what looked to be a perfume and lotion set, Onua, with some red fabric in her hands, and Alanna, who wielded a brush and comb like they were twin swords.

"Get them away from me, Numair!" Daine shot up, leaped over the bed, and flung herself at him, burying her head in his chest.

"We're not going to hurt you, youngling," Thayet chuckled.

Numair snorted. "Three of the most violent women of Tortall uniting against one girl? I'd be scared too."

"Numair, get out," Onua ordered, "It's inappropriate for you to be in here." She tipped her head toward Daine.

Looking down, Numair realized Daine was only in a white, clinging slip. His face quickly became a dark red, and he stepped back and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Traitor!" Daine called after him.

Breathing heavily, Numair leaned against the wall outside the room, trying not to think about the tantalizing image of his student in undergarments. Goddess, he knew Daine was a young woman now, but this made him realize that her body had matured too. The way the slip had clung to her modest curves, dipping dangerously low in the front—

_No! She's your student!_ Numair quickly shook his head, forcing the image out of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he tipped his head to the wall, and waited.

Sometime later, he heard Alanna shout, "Numair, I know you're out there! You can come in now!"

Tentatively, Numair opened the door. What he saw nearly took his breath away.

Daine looked like a harvest goddess herself, in a deep red, velvet dress with gold trim. The chain of her badger claw (and, what Numair now knew to be an invisible anti-pregnancy charm) had been changed to a gold one, and she wore small gold hoops in her ears. Her hair had been tamed to soft ringlets, and a matching red ribbon weaved through it, pulling back the hair around her face. Her eyes looked more gray now than blue, and they flickered with annoyance.

"Magelet, you look wonderful," Numair breathed.

Daine merely crossed her arms and glared at her teacher. "Flattery will get you nowhere, master mage."

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"You left me to be eaten by wolves!"

"Oh calm down, Daine," Onua sighed, "What's the matter? I thought you didn't mind getting dressed up."

"I could have very well dressed myself, thank you!" Daine glared the horsemistress. "There was no need to toss me around like a babe's rag doll!"

"But we had to make sure you looked your absolute best!" Alanna insisted. Numair noticed that the knight was looking at him mischievously. "You need to impress Bryan tonight, after all."

Numair's face quickly turned stony, and his ire grew as he watched Daine blush.

"That's right, I never got to ask," Onua said, "Daine, what's this Bryan fellow like?"

"I've seen him," Thayet grinned. "He's certainly handsome isn't he?"

"I suppose, yes," Daine agreed. "He's an hostler," she said to Onua.

"A horse-lad. Good," she approved.

"And very strong," Alanna added, "When I came into the palace yesterday, back from the north, one of my men's mounts was being difficult. Smithson just so happened to be one of the hostlers on duty, and he pulled that stallion all the way to the stables, even though the beast was fighting just shy of tooth and hoof."

Numair couldn't take it any longer. He snapped, "I'll see you all at the feast," and stormed out of the room.

Daine stared at the door bewildered. "Is something wrong with Numair?"

Alanna grinned. "Oh I just think he's not feeling very well."

Daine whipped her head around to look at the knight, her face filled with worry. "Really? Do you think he'll be alright tonight?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. He was just looking a little green."

* * *

The feast was in full swing. After dinner, the tables had been pushed to the sides so people could begin to dance. Numair glowered in the corner as Daine danced with swain after swain, all of whose eyes lingered on inappropriate places. He had somehow gotten through all the looks she'd received during dinner, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

For a brief moment, Numair wondered _why_ he was like this, but that worry was immediately erased as soon as Daine began to dance with Bryan Smithson, _again._

"You really need to relax, Numair." Alanna suddenly appeared beside him. He glared down at his friend. "Come on, laddybuck. Enjoy the party."

"For some reason, I am disinclined to follow _any_ advice of yours," Numair said darkly.

Alanna laughed, knowing what he was referring to. "It was funny and you know it."

"Someday, I'm going to hit George for warping your sense of humor."

Alanna's grin widened, but she merely shrugged and walked off, calling, "Lighten up" over her shoulder.

The dances continued, and while Numair did occasionally join the dance floor, for the most part he turned down the many blondes that came up to him. He was less interested in them, and more interested in Daine's 14th partner of the night. The music paused for a moment, to allow the players a break, and Daine came over to Numair's spot on the wall, breathless.

"Are you okay, Numair?"

"I'm just fine." Numair snapped.

Daine flinched, slightly hurt.

Numair looked at her for a moment, and then softened. "I'm sorry, magelet, I didn't mean to snap at you," he sighed.

She gripped his hand. "Why are you so upset? Was it something I did?"

"No no, magelet. I'm really fine."

She scowled. "You're not, and you know it. Ever since you stormed out of my room in a pet today you've been acting strangely."

Numair sighed again, "I—wait I was not in a pet!"

Daine rolled her eyes. "A tantrum, then."

"I was _not_ having a tantrum either—" Numair stopped suddenly, looking at something over Daine's shoulder.

"What is it?" Daine turned around, following Numair's gaze.

In a small niche across the room, just visible from where Daine and Numair were standing, Bryan Smithson had a blonde pressed up against the side, and the two were locked in a seemingly passionate kiss. Numair saw Daine's shoulder hunch slightly, and he placed his hands softly on them.

"Daine?"

She didn't answer for a second, but slowly turned around. Her eyes were hard, but she gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Numair. Really. It was just a crush." But Numair could hear the hurt laced in her words. He reached out and pulled her towards him, and her arms wound around his neck, her fingers twisting in his hair. He didn't even care that his horsetail was probably ruined now. All he knew was that his magelet was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Daine," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes, and Numair just barely resisted the urge to move his face closer. "Sorry about what, Numair? None of this was your fault."

"But I feel like I should have protected you—"

She shushed him with a finger. "It had nothing to do with you, Numair, so don't feel responsible. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know," she teased.

"Daine…"

She sighed. "It stings, I'll admit. But again, it was just a crush, and I wasn't expecting anything from it. He was nice to talk to, and easy on the eyes, yes—" Numair stiffened "—but I'm not stupid. There's no reason he'd commit himself to _me_, a common-bred bastard, especially when there are so many other pretty girls in Corus."

Numair frowned at Daine. He put her down and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her out. "Don't you ever say that, Daine. You're not just some common-bred bastard. You're the Wildmage of Tortall, friend of Sir Alanna the King's Champion, Baron George of Pirates Swoop, and their royal majesties themselves. And most important of all, me," he grinned at his last sentence. Daine rolled her eyes. "Not only that, you're beautiful. Everyone in this room can see that, your proof being the amount of dance partners you had tonight." Numair grimaced, but continued. "If this Smithson boy can't see that, then he is obviously blind."

Daine gazed at him softly and smiled. "Thank you, Numair. You always know just what I need to hear—"

"DAINE!" Someone shouted. Daine turned to see Evin Larse and Miri running up to her.

"What?" she said, confused.

Evin just grinned, and Miri giggled. "I heard you haven't been kissed yet," Evin said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Daine's eyes narrowed. "_Who_—?" but before she could finish her question, Evin jerked her toward him, bent her back, and smacked her on the lips.

Numair's jaw dropped. He looked at Miri, Evin's lover, who merely laughed and winked at Numair.

Kiss over, Evin righted Daine, and whispered in her ear. Then he said, "Now that I've made a pretty lady's first kiss special, it's time to give a mousy girl the best kiss she's ever had," and turned to Miri, who put her hands on her hips, though her lips twitched.

"Mousy? And says who? You'd probably give me the worst."

"You're playing with fire, m'lady," Evin warned. Miri stuck out her tongue and ran. Evin was quick to chase her.

"Wh-what was th—?" Numair stuttered.

Daine laughed. "He was paid."

"What? How do you know?"

"'Cause he whispered 'You just earned me a pretty gold noble' to me," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh," Numair said dumbly. "And Miri was okay with that?"

"I'm think he asked her permission first. And I guess she thought it funny enough to watch for herself," Daine shrugged.

Numair didn't quite know what to make of it. "Who paid him?"

"Haven't the slightest idea. Probably Onua, though. She's been nagging about the whole kissing thing for a while."

Numair raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you think about this whole 'kissing thing'?"

Daine scrunched her nose. "It's not really worth it. He tasted like salt and fish and liquor."

Numair bellowed a laugh, although inside, he felt slightly strange. But he quickly pushed the feeling aside. "Maybe you should warn poor Miri."

"I think she likes that taste." Daine's nose scrunched further.

Numair laughed more. Then the music began again, and people started to move to the dance floor.

Numair held out his hand and bowed comically low. "May I have this dance, oh lady who is experienced in kissing?"

Daine bit back a laugh and instead coughed, "Player." Numair merely grinned, but kept his hand extended to her. She dropped her teasing façade and placed her hand in his.

Alanna watched, grinning as Numair led the girl to the dance floor.

"Pay up," Evin said, walking up to the champion, holding Miri's hand.

"Pay up for what?" her husband asked. George had his arm around his wife's waist, and he twisted to look down at her. "What mischief have you been making, girlie?"

"Oh, she's been playing matchmaker for a while," Onua laughed, standing near them.

"So you were the one who asked Evin to kiss Daine?" Thayet asked, sipping her drink, smiling.

"Not exactly. She asked me to kiss her in front of Master Salmalìn," Evin grinned.

George raised both eyebrows, and looked toward the couple in question. "Are they _matching_?"

"Oh, that was my doing, I'll admit. But it was Alanna's idea. You should hear some of the things she'd did to the poor man this month," Thayet laughed.

"Just trying to give him a nudge," Alanna said simply, placing a gold noble in Evin's waiting hand.

He inspected it for a moment, then said, "I bet this noble that they get together before the next fall equinox."

Alanna laughed. "You've got yourself a bet. I wager before the next summer solstice."

"Two gold nobles on between the solstice and equinox," Onua piped in.

"Two on after the equinox," said George. "That's a dense man, there."

"Three on before Beltane," Thayet said. They turned to her, shocked. "You'd be surprised what jealousy can do," the queen grin, "And Alanna, you gave Numair a lot of it."

The grouped laughed, then all turned to watch the dancing teacher and student, oblivious to what was obvious to everyone else.

* * *

**The voting period will take place from Nov. 29th to Dec 12th!**

**Here's a link to the voting site: ****http : / / poll(dot)pollcode(dot)com / xMoF (get rid of the dots and spaces)**

******And here's a link to the forum topic where you can find all the entries! http : / / forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / topic / 58994 / 20487159 / 1/**

**Please vote and review!**


	2. AN:Another Competition

Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I entered another competition for the DN Faction Forum, and this time, it's Midwinter themed! I would greatly appreciate if you read it too, and while you're at it, read the rest of the entries! They're all very good! Voting starts tonight, on the 10th.

You can read my entry at http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5656522/1/Midwinter_equals_Revenge

The forum for this competition, as well as links to the other entries, can be found here: http://forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/58994/20329469/1/#21733559

Please read, review and vote!


End file.
